Double Trouble
by connerfan
Summary: Becky's having twins!
1. Chapter 1

"See that? That's baby."

"Oh my god." Bdcky replied, with tears in her eyes.

"See that?"

"What is that?"

"That's another baby."

Becky froze.

"Wait...Twins?" Darlene asked.

The doctor nodded. "We have one right here, and the other one...over here. Congratulations."

"Oh my god! Becky! You're having twins!"

After the doctor left, Becky began crying. "I can't do this, Darlene."

"You can do this."

"I'm gonna suck as a mom. I thought I would suck with one baby...but two?!"

"You're going to be amazing, Becky. You need to stop doubting yourself. You've always been great with my kids, and you've always wanted to be a mom."

"Oh my god." Becky said. "There's two of them!"

"Pretty exciting, huh?"

"How, Darlene? How am I going to afford two babies?!"

"Well, I guess daddy will be paying you child support."

"I can't do this."

"You can do this. You always wanted to be a mom, Becky."

"Twins?"

Darlene giggled, "You're still in shock, huh?"

Becky nodded, swallowing a hard lump in her throat. "I'm scared."

"You're going to love it. It seems scary now, but just wait until you're holding them, all of those fears melt away."

"How am I going to hold two babies at the same time? How am I going to change and feed and love two babies?"

"You're forgetting about something important."

"What?"

"Mommy instinct."

"What?"

"As soon as you meet those babies, you're going to know exactly how to hold them, and your love for them will be instant. In fact, before you meet them you'll be feeling in love with them. Just wait until you can feel them moving."

"I feel like a bad mother for being this freaked out."

"You're not a bad mother. You're just in shock, your entire life just turned upside down. You're eating for three!"

"Twins." Becky said, tearing up. "I always wanted two kids...just not at the same time. Oh my god, Darlene, twins."

"Yeah, in about six months you'll be holding twins."

Becky smiled and put one hand on her stomach. "Oh my god. No wonder I've been feeling like I'm getting big so quickly!"

"Well you got over that shock quickly." Darlene laughed.

"I'm still in shock but...oh my god. Babies! I love babies, Darlene. I'm still scared as to how I'll afford them or how I'll manage to care for two...but oh my god. There's two babies depending on me!"

Becky and Darlene hugged. "I need you now more than ever."

"I know. I'll do my best. I've never been pregnant with twins before!"

"Neither have I until today!"

"Well..." Darlene laughed, "Technically you've been pregnant with twins for two months, you just didn't know until today."

"I need to read up on everything about twins! Am I eating enough? How much vitamins do I take? I probably haven't been drinking enough water. I wonder how much exercise is safe."

"You probably need to eat more, I agree you should drink more water, and I don't want you to overdo it with exercise."

"Are twins usually born early?"

"Yeah." Darlene replied. "You won't get all nine months. Probably more like eight months. So you've got about six months left to get ready for them."

"I'm going to need baby furniture times two!"

"They could sleep in the same crib. Actually, twins probably feel better sleeping next to each other. They spend so long together inside of you, I can imagine separating them would be traumatic."

"I wonder what they are? Boys? Girls? Both?"

"Pretty exciting to think about. You should be able to find out the genders in a couple of months. Are you going to find out?"

"As soon as they'll tell me! I want to know. I need to have clothes ready. Oh my god, this is overwhelming."

"This entire family will help you, Becky. We'll buy them stuff. We'll love them. We'll help with babysitting."

"Really? You're willing to babysit twins?"

"Hey I think twins will be fun!"

"Me too." Becky replied. "I'm scared but, I can't wait."


	2. Chapter 2

"Everybody get in here, I have news!"

Becky waited until the entire family was there.

"You know how sick I've been lately?"

"Yeah, morning sickness." DJ replied.

"You know how I'm hungry and tired all the time?"

"Yeah."

"I had an ultrasound today. I'm having twins!"

"Oh my god!" Jackie jumped up. "Twins?! This is wonderful, Becky!"

"Wow." Geena said. "Twins. Holy moley, God really filled that uterus with life."

"That's how I reacted at first too! I'm excited!"

"That's God right there." Geena said. "It was a miracle for you to get pregnant. Twins? God really worked a miracle. Times two!"

"Everybody is healthy? Everything is good so far?"

Becky nodded, "My vitals and tests are perfect and they both have heartbeats, I heard both."

"They made her an appointment to go back in a month."

"Darlene thinks they'll come early."

"They will." Jackie agreed. "Twins don't go full term, they run out of room in there."

"You're going to need a lot of baby stuff!"

"I know. I'm freaked out over how I'm going to afford twins and how I'll manage. But I'm excited!"

"We'll help you." DJ said, "You helped with Mary and you've always been there for her, we'll help with these two."

"I'm going to need all the help I can get! I'm freaked out!"

"You'll be fine. Just remember they are miracles."

 **One week later**

"Oh my god! Did you swallow a whale overnight?!" Darlene said.

"Very funny Darlene. I know I'm huge, you don't have to make fun of me."

"Not making fun, but holy jesus your stomach popped out overnight."

"I know. My clothes don't even fit."

"You need maternity clothes."

"Aw. Maternity clothes. I never thought I'd have to buy maternity clothes."

Darlene laughed, "Yeah you really are a first time mom if you're excited about maternity clothes."

Harris entered the room. "Hey aunt Becky...holy crap did you swallow a watermelon?"

"You're just like your mother."

"Sorry but...damn. You grew overnight."

"Thanks, Harris."

"I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just calling it like I see it. Damn."

"Have you measured your waist?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Just for record keeping. They measured you at the ultrasound. You were at thirty inches. Wanna go check? I have a tape measure for your waist."

"Alright. We can go measure."

Darlene ran upstairs and Becky followed. Darlene grabbed the measuring tape and wrapped it around Becky's waist. "Wow. Thirty two inches!"

"Oh my god. I put two inches on my belly in a week!"

"Yeah get used to it. You're going to gain somewhere around forty or fifty pounds before this is over."

"Oh my god. How am I going to work? I was planning on working while I'm pregnant."

"You'll work as long as your doctor says you can."

"And then what?"

"You'll get disability or paid family leave until you go back."

"I hope I can afford them. I'm really scared, I'm not financially prepared for twins, but I'm so excited when I think about them. Do you think I'm gaining too much weight? Is it all the babies?"

"Most of it is babies. Both of them are growing, and the bigger they get, the more fluid you need in there."

"I wonder what they are...boys...girls...?"

"Do you have a preference?"

"I dunno...I've never given it much thought. I didn't think I'd have children."

"You never just dreamed of having a daughter or a son?"

"It hurt less not to think about it. After Mark died, I knew my chances of getting back out there and finding someone else were small."

"If I know you at all, you'd love a girl. You've always been the super girly type. I can see you buying girly outfits and hairbows."

"And I would buy that." Becky laughed. "Aw. Darlene. Babies! You think everything is okay in there?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I'm old for one."

"Your age didn't stop you from becoming pregnant."

"I'm just worried. I can't afford for anything to go wrong. I wanna be a mom so bad."


	3. Chapter 3

**One month later...**

"I have the worst morning sickness and heartburn."

"Welcome to pregnancy. Watch your step and enjoy the ride."

"Very funny, Darlene."

"Pregnancy times two has to be twice as bad as it is with one."

"It's not bad. I really want these two. I'll work for them."

"Still freaking out about twins?"

"I'm freaked out about how I'll afford twins. But the babies themselves...I'm really excited. I just want to meet them and hug them both. I love them both so much already."

"I can't imagine having twins. Caring for one baby was hard enough."

"I'm a little freaked out about how I'm going to handle caring for two at the same time, but I've always wanted my own kids so bad. I'd rather have my hands full then empty."

"You'll be fine. I'm sure at first, you'll have all of us helping out."

"I'll take any help that anyone wants to offer. I gotta go, I have an appointment in an hour."

"Good luck."

Becky was led to the exam room. "Just need your vitals really quick."

"Blood pressure is good. I'll let the doctor know. The doctor will be in shortly."

Becky lifted her shirt for the doctor and stared at the screen. She smiled when she recognized the sound of both heartbeats.

"Heartbeats sound good. Here's baby A...baby looks to be growing well, normal size for its age.."

Becky kept smiling at the screen.

"Here's baby B...baby B also looks good, size is normal..."

The doctor turned off the machine and reviewed her chart. "You need to gain more weight, Becky."

"How much more?"

"Five to six pounds before your next appointment."

"I can do that."

"If you don't gain enough weight on your own, we'll have to look at other options, including putting you in the hospital."

"I know I can gain the weight."

"Your next appointment will be in four weeks. Have you felt any movement yet?"

"Nope."

"Since you're four months pregnant, you should be feeling it soon. Any day now you should expect to feel movement."

"Really?" Becky replied, smiling.

"Any questions for me?"

"No."

The doctor left.

"Aww. You guys should start moving soon."

Becky pulled herself off the exam table and put her jacket back on. "Kay guys, did you hear what the doctor said? I have to gain weight. You two have to stop making me feel sick."

i'm so excited to get to be your mom."

"Just gotta gain the weight. As soon as my family finds out, they'll be throwing food at me left and right."

Becky arrived at the house she grew up in, where she ran into Geena.

"How'd your appointment go?"

"Well they're both measuring okay and heartbeats are fine."

"...But?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear it in your voice, there's a but."

Becky sighed. "There is."

"...But?"

"I haven't gained enough weight and the doctor gave me until my next appointment to gain six pounds."

"And if you don't?"

"Doctor said we'll see but mentioned they could put me in the hospital."

"Nope that won't happen. We'll get you where you need to be. We need to go to the store and buy you some snacks. And I'll see to it that you eat your snacks twice a day."

"I'm still getting morning sickness which is killing my appetite."

"Small snacks and light foods like crackers and nuts. I'll be back in awhile, Aunt Geena is going shopping! We're going to make sure you and these babies are on track."

"Aw. Thanks."

Geena left, but soon Mark arrived home from school.

"Hey aunt Becky."

"Hey Mark, how was school?"

"We're learning about square roots."

"Well that doesn't sound fun!"

"Nope. How's my baby cousins?"

"They're good. I'm waiting to feel them move. It could be any day now."

"That's cool. Have you found out yet if they're gonna be boys or girls?"

"Not yet. Maybe in a few weeks the doctor will be able to see."

"I think they're girls."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because your stomach is small and I think if they were boys, you'd be bigger."

"Well, my doctor said I have to gain weight. No matter what the babies are, I'm not big enough."

"Oh. Well, you just have to eat more. Are the babies okay?"

"They're fine. They're both growing normally." Becky stopped and smiled. "Oh my god. I just felt one move."


	4. Chapter 4

**Four weeks later**

"Geena, you busy today?"

"I have a parent teacher conference for Mary. Why?"

"I need a ride to the doctor in a few hours. I know I've gained weight because I'm getting too big to drive."

"I'll drive you." Darlene said.

"Really?!"

"If I can go in with you and watch. Aunt Darlene wants to be the first to know genders."

"Deal!"

Becky and Darlene walked into the exam room together and waited until the doctor came in.

"How are you doing, Becky?"

"I'm relieved, I gained seven pounds in a month!"

"I see that. You're on track, right where you need to be. Let's have you lie down and we'll check on those babies."

Becky laid down and felt the gel hit her. "Will we know genders today?"

"I'm going to look for genders right now...here's baby A..."

Becky looked up and smiled. "I don't see anything obvious, so...does that mean it's a girl?!"

"So this baby actually has its legs in a position where I can't see gender..."

"Awww. So we have a shy one."

"What about the other baby?"

"This is baby B. Same position."

"Aww. Both of them are shy!"

"Damn. They just really don't want us to know."

"It doesn't really matter anyway. I'm thrilled with whatever I get. I just want them to be healthy."

"We can try to look for genders again at your next ultrasound."

"Their sizes look good? They're on target for their age?"

"They look great, Mom."

"Is there anything different Becky needs to be doing with twins?" Darlene asked.

"Stay hydrated, that's the most important thing. You're getting to the point where this pregnancy is going to be very uncomfortable. Keep your eye on the prize."

"My daughter was premature. How premature are twins, on average?"

"About half of twin pregnancies go full term. The rest we try to get as close to term as possible."

"Kay, those are decent odds. Our whole family is a bit concerned. We've never had twins in the family, we're not really sure what to expect. None of us want Becky to have a premature delivery."

"i would suggest that anytime you feel contractions, Becky, you need to monitor them and if you notice a pattern, go to the hospital. It's always safest to get checked."

"I want a natural birth, is it possible with twins?"

"It's possible, there's a lot more risk and the c-section rate is much higher for multiples, but about half of twin pregnancies can deliver naturally without a lot of medical intervention. Are you feeling them move?"

"They're moving around a lot. Day and night."

"That's great, they can never move around too much."

Darlene grabbed Becky's hand and helped her sit up.

"Any other questions for me?"

"Nope I think you answered everything."

The doctor left. Darlene helped Becky stand up. "You owe me another appointment. I really wanted to find out genders."

Becky laughed. "You can definitely drive me to more appointments."

"You doing okay at work?"

"Work is exhausting me and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to work. I'm trying to hang in there for as long as I can."

"Just don't overdo it."

"Yeah, I'm trying to take it easy, but they are doing great and right now I feel like I'm still able to work."

"They moving around all the time?"

"They're both moving right now. I feel like I'm being attacked from both sides."

"You're only five months pregnant. They're tiny, wait a few months and you'll really feel attacked."

"I love feeling them move, though. It reassures me that everything is okay in there. The day that they stop moving is the day I'm going to be worried. I want them moving around, even if it becomes painful."

"You're a good mom already."

"To be able to have children still blows my mind. The fact that there's two of them, and they're thriving, blows my mind and makes my heart happy." Becky said, wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm a hormonal mess right now, and that's okay, because they are healthy. They're healthy, Darlene! All I've ever hoped for was a chance to have kids."


	5. Chapter 5

6 months pregnant. Becky woke up from a nap on the couch with sharp pains. She pulled herself up and looked over at Darlene.

"Darlene?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to go to the hospital."

"Becky? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm in labor."

"You can't be in labor. You're six months pregnant."

"Please get me to the hospital."

"You need an ambulance?"

"I don't know, Darlene."

Darlene grabbed the phone and dialed for help.

"Tell them to hurry, please. It's too soon, I can't have these babies."

"Relax. Just relax."

Darlene was allowed to ride with Becky to the hospital. "I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared about. We'll be at the hospital in a couple of minutes and they'll take care of you."

"What if they can't stop labor?"

"Stop. Right now we're going to be optimistic. They're going to stop this."

Becky took a deep breath and tensed up as a wave of pain hit.

"You're going to be okay. I know it's painful."

"I don't even care about the pain. I need to keep these babies in, that's what I'm worried about right now."

Once at the hospital, Becky was taken to an exam room. Darlene was shown to the waiting room.

"You're definitely in labor and it's definitely too early. There's a drug that we typically use to stop labor. I'd like to administer it through an IV."

"Just do whatever you have to. These babies can't come yet, it's too soon."

"I'll have a nurse come start the IV."

"Alright guys. You have to stay in there. Please." Becky said, her lips trembling as her eyes began to tear. "Please. I want to be a mom so bad. The longer I keep you in there, the better off you are."

After the nurse started the IV, Becky fell asleep with one hand over her stomach. When she woke up hours later, Darlene was there.

"Hey."

"Hey, you doing okay?"

"I'm not feeling anything right now."

"Good. They got the contractions to stop, so that's the good news."

"Is there bad news?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you'll consider it bad. I talked to the doctor, they're keeping you overnight for observation."

"Good, I feel safer. Babies are both okay?"

"As far as we know."

"What do you mean as far as we know?"

"Well they haven't done an ultrasound because you were asleep. But see the monitor strapped to your belly?"

"Yeah."

"That's monitoring for contractions, and it's also monitoring babies' heartbeats."

"Heartbeats are okay, at least?"

"Heartbeats are fine."

"I hope they're both sleeping because neither baby is moving."

"I'm sure the medication they gave you to stop the contractions knocked both babies out cold."

"I need to keep them in there for a few more months."

"Trust me, this whole family is ready to help in any way we can. None of us want premature babies. We went through that with Harris, we refuse to do it again."

"Did they tell you why this happened? Is it something I'm doing wrong?"

"Becky, you're doing everything perfectly."

"Then why am I in the hospital?"

"Because your twins want out early. It's not uncommon for premature labor to happen with twins. Thankfully, we got here quickly and got it under control and you're okay."

"Does Emilio know?"

"He's been in the waiting room with the rest of us. He wants to see you."

"It might be the medication, but I'm exhausted. Let me get another nap in before I see anyone."

"Good idea. You need rest."

Darlene waited until Becky was asleep. "Hey little guys...or gals...you're so dang stubborn, I don't know what you are!"

"Hey, you two gotta hang in there for a few more months. I know you're probably running out of room and it's uncomfortable, but it's honestly the best place for you."

"Nobody in this family wants to see you guys too early. We're all really excited to have new babies in the family but we all want you to come when you're ready."

"I haven't seen my sister this happy in a really long time. You guys have managed to steal her heart. She needs the two of you to hang in there."


	6. Chapter 6

2 hours passed before Becky woke up again. She looked around and noticed a nurse.

"Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah. Are my babies okay?"

"They're doing good. That monitor checks them for stress."

"I haven't been feeling them move today."

"You probably need to eat something. You've been sleeping a lot. Babies are fine, heartbeats are strong."

"Can I get some food?"

"I'll bring you food. You also have visitors waiting to see you."

"They can come in." Becky replied.

Next thing Becky knew, the nurse led Emilio to her bedside, then left them alone.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, my body started freaking out a bit. I'm fine now, they were able to stop the contractions."

"That's good." Emilio replied. "Our babies are okay?"

"Babies are fine. They checked them for stress, and both babies are doing great. It's possible they slept through the contractions."

"That's good if they slept through it."

"Emilio, we need to have some serious discussions about these babies."

"I agree."

"I want custody, Emilio. I want full custody. You can visit them, but I don't want them going back and forth between homes."

"I agree."

"Really?!"

"You're already giving them their first home. You should get to keep them after they're born."

Becky broke down and began to cry.

"Was it something I said?" Emilio asked.

"I fully expected that I would have to fight you for custody."

"I know you've been wanting children for a long time."

"A really long time." Becky replied, wiping her tears.

"But I do want to see them. And I don't have much, but I'll give you everything I can towards their expenses."

"I don't have much either, right now all I really have to offer them is love."

"That's all you really need."

"I have a feeling they'll be pulling me from work now until after they are born. I'm supposed to stay as low key with my stress levels as possible to try to prevent premature labor."

Emilio watched as Becky laid one hand over her stomach, looking uncomfortable.

"You okay?"

"One baby is doing somersaults and it's making me want to throw up."

"Can I feel?"

"Sure."

"Oh my god." Emilio said. "Does that hurt?"

"Doesn't hurt, just makes me nauseous right now."

"That's amazing. Where is the other baby?"

"Other baby is on this side, but I haven't felt that one move since I woke up. I think that one is asleep. I think the medication knocked all of us out."

"That one's probably not gonna sleep long if sibling keeps doing backflips."

"Right?! It has to be really uncomfortable for them, and the bigger they get, the less room they have. This baby just woke up."

"Is that one doing backflips too?"

"Nope, I don't think there's enough room in there for both to be flipping. This one is just moving around, kicking a little."

"When are you going to be able to go home?"

"Hopefully tomorrow. They're monitoring me overnight and if I don't have anymore contractions, I should be discharged tomorrow."

"Want me to stay?"

"No, you should get going. The babies are doing great. I'm fine. All three of us are fine. You should go home and rest, I'm going to rest if the babies will let me."

"If you need me in the middle of the night, call me."

"Thank you." Becky replied. "We're in good hands, Emilio. The nurses here are great. They'll take care of us tonight."

Just as Emilio was leaving, the nurse stepped in, "They're ready for you in ultrasound."

Emilio hung back a moment and looked to Becky.

"Are you daddy?" The nurse asked.

"Yes."

"You can go watch the ultrasound if you'd like."

The nurse left. "Can I?" Emilio asked.

"Sure." Becky replied.

 **Twenty minutes later...**

"Here's baby A...baby looks good..."

"Oh my god. That's my baby." Emilio said.

"It's pretty exciting to see them on ultrasound. It feels more real, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does."

"And here is baby B. This baby also looks great."

"Oh my god."

"Can you see genders?" Becky asked.

"They're both in a really bad position to see."

"They were last time, too."

"I can tell you what I think baby A is. Baby B is in a position where I can't see at all. I see enough of baby A to make a guess."

Becky smiled up at Emilio. "Do you want to know?"

"Yes." Emilio smiled and nodded.

"I'm only about sixty percent sure because the positioning isn't ideal to see for certain, but I think that one is a boy."

"Oh my god."

"My son."

"And he's okay?" Becky asked. "His size and weight are normal and as far as you can tell, all ten fingers and toes are there?"

"They both look great, I don't see anything abnormal."

"Let's wait and hope we get a more definitive ultrasound before we go crazy buying boy stuff." Becky said. "Although the first time I see little boy clothes at the store, it's gonna be hard to have some self control!"


End file.
